karekanofandomcom-20200213-history
Yukino Miyazawa
Yukino Miyazawa '(宮沢 雪野 ''Miyazawa Yukino) is the main protagonist of the His and Her Circumstances manga and anime. Character Bio Yukino is a seemingly beautiful, kind, smart, athletic and talented girl who made herself to appear as the model student where both her male and female peers express their admiration for her and they often asking her for help and commenting about her model features and characteristics. However, her "perfect" exterior is a façade to hide the fact that everything she does is done solely to receive praise from others, and that she acts slovenly at home. She is a self-professed "queen of vanity", having been that way ever since childhood when her parents would praise her for the slightest actions. Yukino once practiced playing her recorder and almost vomited blood from staying up all night practicing. She is described as the "anti-Girl Next Door" in an article by Newtype USA because of her perfection and deceitfulness. With so much praise, however, she never realized that she never had any real friends aside from her family, and was considered by her peers as a semi-approachable "guest". This all changes when Yukino meets Soichiro Arima, another model student who beats her high school entrance exam score and he is even more popular and athletic than Yukino. Relationships Soichiro Arima Yukino is envious of her rival and works hard to top his grades. When Soichiro confesses that he has a crush on her, she rejects him and laughs about it afterwards. But Kano Miyazawa (Yukino's observant sister) points out that Yukino's rivalry with him is borne of admiration. This revelation is useless, however, as Yukino accidentally lets her guard down and Soichiro discovers her real self. After discovering that Soichiro is also maintaining a model-student facade for his own reasons, they become very good friends. Yukino resolves to abandon her fake ways and become true to herself, though she initially has some trouble letting go of her lifelong habit of pretend-perfection. Eventually, she is able to open her true self to others and finally earns real friends beyond Soichiro. During her senior year in high school, Yukino becomes pregnant and she marries Soichiro (which now makes her '''Yukino Arima) where they married at a young age as her parents did after graduation. Although her apparent goal in high school was to become a politician or a lawyer, it is later revealed that she wanted to be a doctor, but she put the dream aside because it was financially out of her family's reach and because Soichiro and Maho Izawa both wanted to be doctors too. She eventually becomes a doctor at a hospital run by the Arima family, specializing in reconstructive surgery. Sixteen years later, she is the mother of three children: * A daughter named Sakura Arima * A pair of male fraternal twins named Suoh Arima and Ai Arima ' Trivia *The kanji for her name '''Yukino '''means "snow" (雪) ('yuki) and "field, wilderness" (野) (no). *Yukino's surname Miyazawa 'means "temple, shrine, palace" (宮) ('miya) and "swamp" (沢) (zawa). **Together, these words create "the swamp by the shrine". *Yukino's name (宮沢 雪野) is very similar to Yukine Miyazawa (宮沢 有紀寧), a character from Clannad who is also voiced by Atsuko Enomoto. **Her surname even used the same Kanji as the Clannad character's. *Yukino's birthday is on August 1st and her horoscope is a Leo. Category:Kare Kano Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Miyazawa Family